Rise of the Dragon Role Play
Welcome to Rise of the Dragon! The role play game board, Rise of the Dragon, is a post Harry Potter rpg. In the wake of the war with Voldemort, wizards, fearful of intermarrying with Muggles, begin to dwindle in number. It was said during the Great War, that wizards would have died out long ago had it not been for them marrying Muggles. Now, a group in cowls and cloaks has emerged, their goal to bring the wizarding world out of seclusion, out of hiding, at any cost, so that the wizarding race can survive. As war brews between the wizarding race itself, something else, something that has long waited, also emerges, something with scales and wings, and a deep seeded desire to make human kind pay. The magical creatuers of the world are seizing upon this strife, and have emerged with a vengeance to reclaim what they see as rightfully theirs: The world. And in their world... There is no place for humanity. Rise of the Dragon RPG Main Plot Characters of Rise of the Dragon Regisration on Rise of the Dragon role play game may occur at any point. There is no set registration weekend, and at any time you may register either a student or an adult. The entire site is rated 15+, with extra allowances for violence. A portion of the site is visible on the board index page, but only a small portion. To view the site in entirety one must have a registered character on the site itself. Each "dragon year" - which would be one term at Hogwarts - is equivalent to 6 weeks. For students, 10 posts are needed to advance from one year level to the next each term, and there is no minimum post count required for adults. Role play should be fun, and this means being done at your own pace, so we do not have posting requirements of any form other than the 10 posts for students every 6 weeks. Additionally if you desire to have your student advance more quickly, you can have them advance once every 2 weeks, depending on how active a character they are. This is very much a work in process, at present. If anything appears to be left out, we are getting to it, and entirely blame sleep deprivation. ;) This has been an enormous project which is why we asked for the character libraries to be updated, and for quotes and friends & relationships to be sent over by PM, so if you find that your character has been left off the character page, or that your character has a page but its not filled in, please don't take it personally. This has taken hours and hours of time (literally) so unless your character has done those things (made a library and sent me a PM with that information in it) your character won't have that information filled in. If any of you have any questions about editing, please PM me on the site first before trying. Again, we ask this because this took HOURS of work, and the last thing I want is to have someone PMing me going um...I accidentally deleted everything you spent an hour on, on my page. If that happens, I won't fix it. I don't have that kind of free time. Sound good? Awesome! Also, you'll find throughout the wiki site that at the very bottom of every page that Wiki throws up some random links and images. I have no idea how those get there or how to change them, but they appear to have been put there at random from around our wiki site. Useful Links Site Information Registration Information Site Rules (Or Lack Thereof) Main Plot Groups Order of the Dragon Order of the Phoenix Dragon Riders Creature Bonds Other Links The Ministry of Magic *Department of Magical Law Enforcement *Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures *Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries Shops *Hogsmeade *Diagon Alley *Knockturn Alley Hogwarts *Gryffindor *Slytherin *Hufflepuff *Ravenclaw Azkaban Latest activity Category:Browse